My iCarly Series
by Mizmal BTR Fan
Summary: What will happen when Melanie comes back and kisses Freddie, Carly finally admits her feelings about Freddie, Nevel kidnaps Carly, Valerie comes back, and so much more?  Just the same thing as my series on Youtube.  Creddie.
1. The Switch

Well, since Youtube is being more strict about copyright infringement, I might have to remove my iCarly series from Youtube, so I decided to post it on here, just in case. Since no one really liked the original first episode (even I agree it's boring), I'm going to make the second episode the first episode. I hope you like it if you haven't read it already on my Youtube account.

* * *

><p><strong>My iCarly Series<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Sam: Hey guys.

Carly: Hey Sam, are you okay? You sound kind of down.

Sam: (Sarcastically) I'm okay. It's not like my sister is coming today.

Freddie: Yeah, because you don't _have_ a sister.

Sam: Yeah, I _do_.

Carly: So why is Melanie coming?

Sam: Our dad was transferred to work here in Seattle for a couple days and he's bringing Melanie.

Carly: You can deal with-

Sam: Wait, it gets worse. She's staying at my house.

Freddie: You guys already admitted that there's no Melanie, so why are you still-

(There's a knock at the door. Carly opens it.)

Carly: Hey Melanie!

Melanie: Hey guys!

Sam: Yeah, hey.

(Freddie looks back and forth between Sam and Melanie.)

Freddie: Wait, so you guys weren't lying that Sam had a sister?

Sam: Does it _look_ like we were lying?

Freddie: No... Well I have to go. See you guys later. (Leaves)

Melanie: So, do you guys want to go to the mall?

Sam: Sorry, I can't go. I... have to be somewhere.

Carly: I'll go with you, Mel.

(They all leave.)

Melanie: So what's wrong with Sam?

Carly: She is kind of jealous of you.

Melanie: Really? Why?

Carly: Because you do really good in school and never get in trouble.

Melanie: Yeah, but you're like that too, aren't you?

Carly: I never thought of that...

(Later at Sam's house...)

Melanie: Hey Sam, can we talk?

Sam: Sure, talk.

Melanie: Carly told me that you're jealous of me.

Sam: I am _not_!

Melanie: Then why would Carly say that?

Sam: Okay, maybe I'm a little jealous...

Melanie: I don't know why you're jealous of me. If anything, I should be jealous of you.

Sam: Huh?

Melanie: You have the two best friends ever. You even have your own webshow!

Sam: Yeah, that's true, but Freddie doesn't count.

Melanie: Hey, I have an idea.

Sam: Let me hear it.

Melanie: We dress up like each other and see what one another's life is like for a day.

Sam: That would never work. We're too different.

Melanie: Come on, we're twins! How hard could it be?

Sam: Good point. Well, should we tell our friends and family.

Melanie: No. They will treat us more like each other if they don't know.

Sam: Okay, when do we start?

Melanie: Tomorrow.

Sam: I'm impressed, sis. Normally, I'm the one doing all the planning.

(At Carly's apartment...)

Melanie: (dressed like Sam) Hey Carly, hey Freddie.

Carly: Hey Sam, you're in a good mood today.

Melanie: (dressed like Sam) I'm friends with my sister now!

Carly: That's great!

Freddie: Guys, it's almost time to do iCarly.

Carly: You guys head on up. I'll be right there.

(In the iCarly studio with "Sam" and Freddie...)

Melanie: (dressed like Sam) (Staring at Freddie and smiling)

Freddie: Sam, are you feeling okay?

Melanie: (dressed like Sam) (leans in and kisses Freddie)

**To Be Continued...**


	2. The Kiss

Does anyone get to go to a concert of Miranda Cosgrove for her "Dancing Crazy" tour? I wish I could go to one, but she's not coming anywhere near where I live. :(

* * *

><p><strong>My iCarly Series<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Freddie: Sam, now you're really starting to freak me out.

Carly: (Walks in) You guys ready to do a little iCarly?

Freddie: Not after that! (Runs out)

Carly: What's wrong with him?

Melanie: (dressed like Sam) Whatever, let's just do the show.

(After iCarly...)

Carly: So what do you want to do now?

Melanie: (dressed like Sam) Actually, I was going to head home.

Carly: Okay, see you tomorrow.

(Sam leaves and Carly knocks on Freddie's door.)

Carly: Hey Freddie!

Freddie: Oh, hey Carly.

Carly: So what happened earlier?

Freddie: Uh... I can't tell you...

Carly: Come on, you can tell me anything.

Freddie: Okay, but promise you won't tell Sam that I told you.

Carly: Okay, I promise.

Freddie: Well, when we went into the studio, Sam was staring at me and smiling and when I asked her if she was feeling okay, she kissed me!

Carly: (Starts laughing) No seriously, what happened?

Freddie: I'm being serious, she really kissed me.

Carly: But... she hates you...

Freddie: I guess not...

Carly: Something's not right here.

Freddie: What do you mean?

Carly: Well first off, Sam doesn't like you, at least not in that way, and...

Freddie: And what?

Carly: And nothing!

Freddie: Come on, what were you going to say?

Carly: (Pretends to hear Spencer call her name) Be right there Spence!

(Carly runs into her apartment.)

(At Melanie's house)

Sam: (dressed as Melanie) 'Kay Melanie, ready to switch back?

Melanie: (dressed as Sam) Uh, no way!

Sam: (dressed as Melanie) Uh, why not?

Melanie: (dressed as Sam) Because I...

Sam: (dressed as Melanie) What did you do as me?

Melanie: (dressed as Sam) Nothing. I just... kissed Freddie... That's all.

Sam: (dressed as Melanie) You what?

Melanie: (dressed as Sam) Please don't be mad.

Sam: (dressed as Melanie) Okay, we're switching back. I don't want you to mess up anything else.

(Sam and Melanie are themselves again.)

(At Freddie's apartment...)

Freddie: (Answers the door) Oh, hey Sam...

Sam: Hey, about that kiss..

Freddie: It's okay, I know it was because you secretly like me. I mean, who could blame you?

Sam: Actually it was my sister.

Freddie: It's okay if you - wait, what?

Sam: Well, my sister and I wanted to see what one another's life was like, so I pretended to be her and she pretended to be me.

Freddie: Wait, so Carly and I have been talking to your sister this whole day?

Sam: Yep.

Freddie: And that means that you didn't kiss me?

Sam: Why would I ever kiss you?

Freddie: Maybe to get your fist kiss over with...

Sam: Whatever, I'm going to Carly's.

(Sam goes to Carly's house)

Sam: Hey Carly, can I spend the night?

Carly: Sure, but can I ask you a question?

Sam: Of course.

Carly: Do you like Freddie?

Sam: Why would I ever-

Carly: He told me about the kiss earlier today...

Sam: Actually that was Melanie. We switched places to see what one another's life was like.

Carly: Oh... I have another question. Would it be crazy if I started liking Freddie?

Sam: Why? Do you?

Carly: Well, I don't know... Maybe...

Sam: Well, I'm not exactly sure why you would like that nub, but as your best friend, I'll be there for you no matter who you like.

Carly: Thanks Sam. Maybe I don't like him...

(The next morning)

Sam: Morning Carly. I have something I need to tell you. I also kind of like Freddie...

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Love Triangle

There aren't enough new episodes of iCarly these days. Do you realize that since November 19th, only five episodes of iCarly have aired!

* * *

><p><strong>My iCarly Series<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Carly: Oh, well I think the only way to be fair is to honor the girl code.

Sam: How is that fair? You've known him longer, so you clearly saw him first.

Carly: No, I mean the girl code we created after Shane.

(Freddie walks in, without the girls noticing)

Sam: You think that neither of us should date him?

Freddie: Date who?

Carly: Uh, no one.

Freddie: But you said-

Sam: Freddie, how did you get in here? The door was locked.

Freddie: No it wasn't.

Carly: Well, either way, you should knock first.

Freddie: Why are you guys acting so weird?

Carly: We were just trying to figure out witch one of us can date the guy we both like.

Freddie: Who?

Sam: None of your business.

Freddie: Well, do you guys want to go to the Groovie Smoothie? I just got my allowance.

Sam: Eight dollars isn't enough to buy three smoothies.

Carly: Don't worry, I'll pay for them.

Freddie: Thanks, Carly.

Sam: Yeah, thanks.

Carly: I didn't say I'd pay for yours.

Sam: Yeah, but-

Carly: I only have ten dollars. That's only enough for two.

Sam: Fine, I'll buy my own.

(At the Groovie Smoothie...)

Carly: (Gets two smoothies and comes back) Here Freddie.

Freddie: Thank-

Sam: (Takes Freddie's smoothie and pours it into the trash) Oops!

Carly: Sam!

Sam: Don't worry, I'll buy you another one, unlike Carly who is too selfish.

Carly: What? I already bought one for him and one for me and he would still have his if you didn't pour it in the trash can and I don't have any more money!

Freddie: Carly, calm down! I don't think you're selfish.

Carly: Oh good.

Freddie: But I _do_ want to know why you guys are acting like this.

Sam: (reads a text) Oh, I have to go. My mom is waiting for me. (leaves)

Freddie: So, now's the perfect time for you to tell me what is going on.

Carly: Okay, fine! I kind of... never mind.

Freddie: Come on, tell me.

Carly: I'll tell you later. I have to go.

(The next day at school...)

Mr. Howard: (Sees Freddie) You get detention!

Freddie: For what?

Mr. Howard: For being here!

Freddie: But it's school, I'm supposed to be here.

Mr. Howard: Stop complaining before you get double detention!

Carly: (Walks up) Hey, how's it going?

Freddie: Bad. I just got detention.

Carly: Why?

Freddie: For being here.

Carly: (confused) It's school. You're supposed to be here...

Freddie: That's what I said!

Carly: Okay, well you want to know what I was going to tell you?

Freddie: Yes.

Carly: Well, I was going to say-

(The bell rings)

Teacher: Let's get to class.

(After school...)

Carly: That history test on Friday is going to be so hard!

Sam: What history test?

Freddie: Not for me, I already studied.

Sam: What history test?

Carly: So did I, but it was so boring that I-

Sam: GUYS! _What_ history test?

Carly: The one that counts for like 90 percent of our final grade.

Sam: Oh, I didn't study for that one. No big deal.

Freddie: Actually it is a big deal. If you don't pass it, you won't pass ninth grade...

Carly: And while Freddie and I are in tenth grade, you'll still be in ninth grade. In fact, I better study now. See you guys later.

Sam: Okay, bye.

(In the hallway next to Carly's apartment...)

Sam: So Freddie, can you help me study?

Freddie: Why would I help you? You've never done anything nice for me.

Sam: Come on, please! It would make Carly happy.

Freddie: Fine!

(Freddie is helping Sam study...)

Freddie: Next question... who was the first person to step foot on the moon?

Sam: Uhhhhh... Oh yeah! That guy...

Freddie: A little more specific...

Sam: How much more specific can I get?

Freddie: I can't do this!

Sam: Fine, I'll just get someone else to help me!

(At Carly's apartment...)

Carly: Hey Spencer, what are we having for dinner?

Spencer: Possibly... food.

Carly: (Laughs) Okay! Wait... possibly?

(The doorbell rings...)

Carly: (Answers it) Oh hey, Freddie!

Spencer: I have to go to the junkyard to get some stuff for my sculpture. Later.

Carly: Freddie, I better say this before there are anymore interruptions. I like you.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Officially Dating

Just to let you know, this _is_ a Creddie story. So if you don't like Creddie, I suggest you don't read this series.

* * *

><p><strong>My iCarly Series<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Freddie: Is this a trick?

Carly: No! I would never do something mean like that to you!

Freddie: Wow! I can't believe this!

Carly: You don't want to go out with me?

Freddie: Of course I want to go out with you! I've been waiting for this ever since I first saw you!

Carly: Cool, then we're going out!

Freddie: Yeah. You want to go to The Groovie Smoothie tomorrow?

Carly: I'd love to. Goodnight.

Freddie: Night.

(The next day...)

Freddie: You ready to go?

Carly: Yeah, let me just get my purse.

(At the Groovie Smoothie...)

Freddie: I'll go get the smoothies.

(Sam is also there, but Carly doesn't see her.)

Sam: Carly?

Carly: Oh hey Sam! What are you doing here?

Sam: Just getting a smoothie. (Sees Freddie) Why are you here with Freddie?

Carly: Oh, we are kind of...

Freddie: (Walks over) Here Carly (Hands her a smoothie) Oh, hi Sam..

Sam: Hi... So... what's up?

Carly: Freddie and I are dating.

Sam: What?

Carly: I'm sorry! I really like him, so I asked him out.

Sam: Whatever, we'll discuss this later. (Leaves)

Freddie: What was that about?

Carly: She also likes you.

Freddie: But she knows I like _you_.

Carly: Yeah... I hope she's okay.

Freddie: She'll be fine. So when did you start liking me?

Carly: On the night of The Girls' Choice Dance when we danced together.

Freddie: That was five weeks ago!

Carly: And...

Freddie: I could have been dating you this whole time!

Carly: Will you just be happy that we're dating now?

Freddie: Okay.

(Later at Carly's apartment...)

(There's a knock on the door. Carly answers it.)

Sam: Hey Carly, I came to talk to you about before.

Carly: Oh yeah, look, I am so sorry about asking Freddie out. I just-

Sam: Carly! It's cool, I'm alright!

Carly: You are?

Sam: Yeah... to be honest... I never really liked him.

Carly: Then why did you say that you did?

Sam: Well, I thought that it would make you ask him out sooner...

Carly: Oh... well, it worked...

(The next day...)

Spencer: (nervously pacing around)

(There's a knock on the door.)

Freddie: Hey Spencer, where's Carly?

Spencer: I don't know! I've looked everywhere for her and I can't find her!

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Kidnapped

"I'm in love with you, you just want to be friends, and I'm totally cool living with that constant pain." -Freddie (iPilot)

* * *

><p><strong>My iCarly Series<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Freddie: Well, where could she have gone?

Spencer: I'm not sure. I called her cell phone and she won't answer.

Sam: (Walks in) Hey guys, what's up?

Spencer: Carly's gone missing!

Sam: That's not like her.

Freddie: I know, we've got to figure out how to find her.

Spencer: Ooh, I know! We can- (phone rings and he answers it) Hello?

Nevel: (in deep voice) Hello, you might have been wondering where Carly is. Well I kidnapped her!

Spencer: Nevel?

Nevel: (in deep voice) What? No! This isn't Nevel!

Spencer: Then who is it?

Nevel: Uh... Okay fine, it's me, Nevel!

Spencer: I should have suspected that you kidnapped Carly!

Sam: Who is it?

Spencer: It's Nevel.

Sam: (Grabs the phone) Look Nevel, you better just let Carly go or I'll...

Nevel: You'll what?

Sam: I'll uh... wait, I see what you are trying to do. Well, I'm not going to tell you!

Nevel: I don't care. I kidnapped Carly and there is nary a thing you can do! (hangs up)

Sam: (Sarcastically) Well that went well.

Freddie: What did he say?

Sam: That there is nothing we can do to save Carly.

Freddie: We'll figure out something. We have to.

(At Nevel's house...)

Carly: (Is tied up) Nevel, you better let me go!

Nevel: Why should I let you go? You refused to kiss me!

Carly: Well sorry I didn't want to be your little girlfriend.

Nevel: You _should_ be sorry!

Carly: I was being sarcastic.

Nevel: Whatever. I'm not letting you go... unless you kiss me.

Carly: No! (Gets a text from Sam: Carly, figure out a way to distract Nevel. We're going to sneak in and free you.)

(Sam sneaks in and gives Carly a signal.)

Carly: Uh Nevel, can I please have some food?

Nevel: No!

Carly: Please, I'm starving!

Nevel: Okay, fine.

(Sam quickly comes in while Nevel is gone and cuts the rope that Carly is tied to the chair by. Then they both sneak out the window and go home.)

Freddie: Yay Carly, you're back!

Carly: Yeah. I am.

Spencer: We were worried about you.

Sam: You want to go to Build a Bra later?

Carly: Sure. Do you want to come Freddie?

Freddie: Ughhhhh!

Mrs. Benson: (Comes in) Freddie, you're going with me to "The Aggressive Parenting Convention."

Freddie: Actually, I already promised Carly and Sam I'd go to Build a Bra with them.

Carly: You did?

Freddie: (Gives her a look)

Carly: I mean, of course he did!

Mrs. Benson: Oh... okay, you can come with me some other time. (leaves)

Freddie: (phone rings) Hello?... Is this who I think it is?

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Valerie Returns

"I'm in love with you, you just want to be friends, and I'm totally cool living with that constant pain." -Freddie (iPilot)

* * *

><p><strong>My iCarly Series<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Valerie: Yes, this is Valerie.

Freddie: Why are you calling me?

Valerie: Because I really miss you and I was wondering if you would give me another chance.

Freddie: It's too late to ask me that. I'm dating Carly now.

Valerie: Why would you go out with Carly? She's been turning you down all these years.

Freddie: Hey, she happens to be really cool, unlike you.

Valerie: Hey, I'm cool too!

Freddie: You used me!

Valerie: Come on, I promise I won't do that again.

Freddie: Valerie, I am not going to go out with you! (Hangs up)

(The next day in school...)

Valerie: Hey Sam!

Sam: What do you want?

Valerie: (Lying) Well, Freddie and I are going out now, so I guess there isn't anything that I want anymore.

Sam: What? How could you?

Valerie: Hey, it takes two.

Sam: (Finds Freddie) Freddie, you are dead!

Freddie: (Scared) What? What did I do?

Sam: Like you don't know.

Freddie: I really don't.

Sam: (Starts chasing him)

Freddie: (Screams, and runs) (Comes to a stop) Wait, timeout!

Sam: What?

Freddie: Can you please tell me what I did.

Sam: Well, you should know, but I'll tell you anyway. How could you break up with Carly?

Freddie: I didn't break up with her...

Sam: Then how could you cheat on her?

Freddie: I'm not cheating on Carly.

Sam: Then how come Valerie says you're dating her?

Freddie: I don't know! She called me yesterday, but I told her I didn't want to date her.

Sam: Hmm... That's weird, because I don't believe you!

Freddie: Here, you can listen to the phone call I had with her.

(He plays it for her.)

Sam: Oh, okay, fine. But if I ever hear you cheated on Carly, you're really dead. And I know people who can help me hide the body.

Freddie: Point taken.

(The next day at Carly's apartment...)

Sam: Carly, bad news, Lewbert got fired.

Carly: Why is that bad news? We hate him.

Sam: Yeah, but someone else took his spot. Someone much worse...

**To Be Continued...**


	7. The New Doorman

Since, by now, you _should_ only be reading this if you're a Creddie fan, don't you think they danced to the song "Meant for Me" for a reason?

* * *

><p><strong>My iCarly Series<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Carly: Who could be worse than-

Freddie: (Walks in) Hey guys, my mom is the new door woman.

Carly: Your mom?

Freddie: Yeah, Lewbert got fired for throwing an ice cream cone at a little kid, so my mom is taking over.

Sam: This is going to be a nightmare.

Carly: Come on, it can't be that much worse than...

(The next day, Carly and Sam are entering the lobby of Carly's apartment...)

Mrs. Benson: Excuse me ladies, I happened to notice that you didn't wipe your shoes on the mat outside.

Carly: But this is an apartment.

Mrs. Benson: Exactly, which is why it should be kept clean.

Carly: Okay, well, we're just going to go. (They start to leave.)

Mrs. Benson: You girls aren't going anywhere until you use hand sanitizer!

Carly: You've got to be kidding me.

Mrs. Benson: No, I just cleaned the elevator and I'm not about to let 2 sassy girls bring germs in from outside!

Carly: Why does everyone call me sassy?

Sam: (Pushes past Mrs. Benson) Let's go, Carly.

Mrs. Benson: You girls get back here and sanitize your hands!

Carly: (to herself) I am _not_ sassy!

(They walk into Carly's apartment.)

Freddie: Hey guys.

Carly: Hey Freddie, what are you doing here?

Freddie: Just waiting for you to get home.

Carly: (Smiles)

Sam: Guys, we have a situation here!

(Carly and Freddie look confused.)

Sam: Freddie's mom is the worst door woman ever!

Carly: Yeah, but what are we supposed to do about it?

Sam: Oh, don't worry about that. I have a plan.

(The next day in the lobby...)

Mrs. Benson: (dusting)

(Carly, Sam, Freddie and a bunch of other people who live at the building run in and start making a mess.)

Mrs. Benson: Wait... no... I just cleaned this lobby... (they continue making a mess) That's it! I quit!

Carly, Sam and Freddie: Yes!

(The next day at Carly's apartment...)

Freddie: (Walks in) Hey Carly!

Carly: Hey Freddie, ready to rehearse for iCarly?

Freddie: Sure, where's Sam?

Carly: She went to Paris with her mom to meet some guy her mom's been dating online.

Freddie: Oh. What about Spencer?

Carly: He went on a camping trip.

Freddie: Okay then, let's go rehearse.

(They go in the elevator and it stops.)

Carly: Aww, man! The elevator is stuck again!

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Trapped

I haven't lost hope for Creddie. At one point, Dan Schneider tweeted "Sitting here writing a SEQUEL episode to a very popular episode of iCarly that aired a while back. Can you guess what the sequel is about?" Well, now that I think about it, it could be the sequel to iPsycho... unfortunately. But iSaved Your Life _is_ still the most viewed episode of iCarly ever. Either way, with a whole season left to air, I think Creddie is bound to happen. (Like I said, if you're a Seddie fan, you shouldn't even be reading this series, so please don't leave a mean review.)

* * *

><p><strong>My iCarly Series<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Freddie: Well, what are we supposed to-

Chuck: (Yelling from below) Ha! I finally got revenge on you and Spencer, Carly!

Carly: How are you getting revenge on Spencer?

Chuck: I've trapped you both in the elevator.

Carly: Spencer isn't even here...

Chuck: Then who is?

Carly: Freddie.

Chuck: The guy who said he's been trying to get you to go out with him since sixth grade?

Freddie: Hey! That guy happens to be going out with Carly!

Chuck: So it's not Freddie?

Carly: No, it is Freddie. That's not the point! Why are you trapping us in the elevator?

Chuck: Because, you made me fail my math test and Spencer made me go to math camp!

Carly: That was like six months ago!

Chuck: Forget it Carly. Nothing you say is going to make me change my mind.

Carly: (to Freddie) How are we going to get out of here?

Freddie: I don't know... wait, do you have your cell phone?

Carly: Aww, I left it downstairs! You?

Freddie: No. My mom took it away, because she said it's "too dangerous".

Carly: How is it dangerous?

Freddie: She said there is a better change I will get struck by lightening.

Carly: No offence, but your mom is crazy.

Freddie: Believe me, I know.

(Meanwhile...)

Chuck's dad: (Comes in) (Without knocking for some reason) Chuck, what are you doing here?

Chuck: Dad? How did you know I was here?

Chuck's dad: That's not the point! Why are you here?

Chuck: I was just uh... cleaning this apartment.

Carly: (hears Chuck's dad) Hello? Somebody there?

Chuck's dad: Who is that?

Chuck: Oh, it's just uh...

Carly: It's Carly Shay. Chuck trapped us in here!

Chuck's Dad: That's it! I'm going to ground you for three weeks!

Chuck: Dad!

Chuck's Dad: No arguments! You come with me right now!

(They leave.)

Carly: Wait, wait! Aww, now there isn't anyone to-

Sam: (Walks in)

Carly: (Yelling from inside the elevator) Sam? Is that you?

Sam: Yeah, it's me.

Carly: I thought you were in Paris with your mom.

Sam: Yeah, but the guy she's been dating online is a nub, so I came back. What are you two doing in the elevator?

Carly: (Sarcastically) Having a cup of tea. Will you please just help us out?

Sam: Okay, I'm coming.

Freddie: Great, I'm starving.

Sam: Wait, Frednub is in there too?

Carly: Yeah, why?

Sam: Later.

Carly: Wait Sam, don't go! Don't you want to help me?

Sam: Yeah, but I don't want to help Fredison. (Leaves)

Carly: Wait, no! (sighs loudly)

Freddie: I can't believe it!

Carly: I know! This is all your fault!

Freddie: Hey!

Carly: I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated.

Freddie: Okay, time for plan C.

Carly: (Doubtful) What's plan C?

Freddie: We crawl through the emergency exit door.

Carly: There isn't an emergency exit door...

Freddie: Yeah, there is. Right there. (Points)

Carly: When did that get there?

Freddie: It's been there this whole time.

Carly: Freddie! Why didn't you say something earlier?

Freddie: I like spending time with you.

Carly: Well, we can spend time together in a non-enclosed environment.

(When they get downstairs...)

Carly: Well now that we don't have anymore time to rehearse, what should we do?

Freddie: Well, I have to get home before my mom goes crazy. See you later.

Carly: Okay, bye.

(Supposedly the next day at school...)

Carly: Hey Freddie!

Freddie: Hey Carly, listen...

Carly: Okay...

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Safety Class

Remember when iCarly was a new show. Back when there weren't shipping wars or any worries about what would happen? Yeah, those were the days...

* * *

><p><strong>My iCarly Series<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Freddie: I think we need to break up.

Carly: Why?

Freddie: Because I like Sam.

Carly: (Wakes up suddenly) Oh, it was just a bad dream!

Freddie: (Walks into the living room) Hey Carly, do you want me to go without you?

Carly: To go where?

Freddie: School.

Carly: Yeah, just go without me. I still have to get ready.

Freddie: Okay, bye. (Leaves)

(When Carly, Sam and Freddie are all at school...)

Carly: I can't believe we now have a safety class first thing every day!

Sam: Yeah, all because _one_ kid hit himself in the head with a basketball!

Freddie: Hey, that was me!

Sam: Why am I not surprised?

(The bell rings.)

Carly: (Walking into class) I just hope our teacher isn't that bad.

Mrs. Benson: Okay, today we will be discussing the everyday objects that are dangerous.

Carly: Like what?

Mrs. Benson: Well... oh, here's a good example. The other day, Freddie was shaving his legs and-

Sam: Wait... Fredward shaves his legs?

Mrs. Benson: Yeah, he says he does it for Carly.

Freddie: Mooooom!

Mrs. Benson: Anyway, he cut himself with the shaver.

Sam: (Sarcastically) Aww, did he survive?

Mrs. Benson: Yes, but it was a close call.

Carly: Mrs. Benson, I don't think this isn't the kind of thing you should be talking about.

Mrs. Benson: Oh, okay, then let's talk about how dangerous paper is.

Carly: What? Paper isn't dangerous!

Mrs. Benson: Yes, it is. You could poke an eye out with it.

Carly: But how could you-

Random Guy: My eye!

Mrs. Benson: See! I told you paper was dangerous!

(Later at Carly's apartment..)

Sam: Okay, we need to figure out what we are gong to do about this jank safety class!

Carly: I've got it! We figure out a way to trick Mrs. Benson into quitting.

Freddie: That was so random.

Carly: How was it random?

Freddie: Because it was off-topic.

Carly: No it wasn't. We've been talking about ways to get Mrs. Benson fired for twenty minutes.

Freddie: It was still random.

Carly: No, something random would be like if I said, "I like pie."

Freddie: (Gasps) You like pie? So do I!

Carly: Really? What's your favorite flavor?

Freddie: Apple, cause blueberry is just so-

Sam: Guys! We have a situation to discuss!

Carly: Well, it's getting kind of late. Why don't we talk about this tomorrow?

(The next day at school...)

Random girl: (Runs up) Hey guys, guess what? Mrs. Benson got fired!

Carly: Why?

Random Girl: Oh, because yesterday in her fifth period class, some kid broke his leg.

Carly: Wow, I find that kind of hard to believe, considering she was teaching a class about safety.

Random Girl: But it's true! Anyway, bye!

Carly: Wow, Freddie, whenever your mom gets a job, she gets fired rather quickly.

Freddie: Yeah, it doesn't surprise me.

Carly: This is kind of off topic, but my birthday is in a month!

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Special Christmas Episode

Okay, this isn't my best episode ever, but I hope you still like it...

* * *

><p><strong>My iCarly Series<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Carly: I know this is off-topic, but my birthday is in a month!

Freddie: I know.

Carly: How do you know? Who told you?

Freddie: You.

Carly: Oh yeah, in fact it wasn't that long ago.

(Flashback)

Carly: I know this is off-topic, but my birthday is in a month!

Freddie: I know.

Carly: How do you-

(Flashback stops)

Sam: Guys, this_ just_ happened!

Gibby: (Walks up) Hey guys.

Carly: Hey Gibby.

Gibby: Are you guys doing anything special for Christmas?

Carly: No, we're just going to hang out at my apartment as usual.

Gibby: Okay, bye. (Leaves)

Sam: Oh Carly, speaking of Christmas, your gift wasn't at the store yesterday when I bought it.

Carly: If it wasn't at the store, then how'd you buy it?

Sam: I didn't buy it.

Carly: But you just said that you did.

Sam: How could I buy it? It wasn't at the store. Carly, sometimes you just don't make any sense.

(The next day at Carly's apartment...)

(Freddie walks in.)

Carly: Hey Freddie, Merry Christmas!

Freddie: Merry Christmas.

Carly: Have you seen Sam?

Freddie: No, and I'm glad I haven't.

Carly: Why?

Freddie: Well...

(Flashback)

Sam: (Talking to a cute guy) So, maybe we should hang out sometime.

Cute Guy: Yeah, maybe we should.

Freddie: (Walks up) Hey Sam, I still can't believe you at that entire ham in five minutes! (Leaves)

Cute Guy: Maybe going out isn't the best idea.

(Flashback ends)

Sam: (Walks in) Freddie, do you know what you did yesterday?

Freddie: Yeah, but I didn't know! It wasn't my fault!

Sam: Okay, I forgive you.

Freddie: You do?

Sam: No. I am so going to-

Carly: Guys! Can you please not fight? It's Christmas!

Sam: Fine.

Carly: Okay, let's open presents. I'll go first. (Opens a present) Oh my gosh, a laptop! Thank you Freddie!

Freddie: No problem. Just remember that _I_ bought you it.

Carly: Freddie, I don't forget who buys my each thing. I didn't forget that you bought me that PearPod last year.

Sam: I bought you that!

Carly: Oh, well, just don't worry about it.

Freddie: Okay.

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Excuses, Glitter Gloss, and Jury Duty

So I watched the first episode of iCarly today, iPilot. As much as season 3 is my favorite season, it's still a nice "blast from the past." :)

* * *

><p><strong>My iCarly Series<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Mr. Howard: Okay, class, get out your homework from yesterday... Carly, where is your homework?

Carly: Oh you know... my brother set it on fire.

Mr. Howard: That's the worst excuse I've ever heard.

Carly: It's true!

Mr. Howard: (Sarcastically) Yeah and aliens kidnapped me yesterday.

Carly: (Sarcastically) Then how are you here at school?

Mr. Howard: That's it! You give me one hundred push-ups!

Carly: This isn't P.E. though.

Mr. Howard: Did I tell you to question me?

Carly: That wasn't even a question!

Mr. Howard: If that's how you're going to be that you can go be that way in the principal's office.

Carly: You're sending me to the principal's office?

Mr. Howard: Yeah, and you to Fredward.

Freddie: What did I do?

Mr. Howard: Nothing. I just don't like you.

(After school at Carly's apartment...)

Carly: Hey Spence, I'm home!

Spencer: Hey kiddo, check out what I made!

Carly: A mini refrigerator... for our living room? You do realize that there is a normal sized fridge 20 feet from here?

Spencer: Sometimes I don't feel like getting up from the couch.

Carly: (Rolls eyes) You're so lazy! Anyway, I'm going shopping with Sam and Freddie. Later.

Spencer: Okay, bye!

(At Glitter Gloss...)

Freddie: I can't believe you guys dragged me here, once again!

Sam: Whatever. Speaking of slapping, I'm going to slap you now.

Freddie: We weren't talking about-

(Sam slaps him.)

Freddie: Ow, what was that for?

Sam: It was an accident!

Freddie: You just said, "I am going to slap you now."

Sam: What's your point? (Walks away) How much is this lip gloss?

Carly: Two dollars and twenty-five cents.

Sam: How do you know these things?

Carly: Because it says the price right there.

Sam: Oh.

(The next day at Carly's apartment...)

Carly: (Walks downstairs) Hey Spencer!

Spencer: Hey Carly. (Starts walking out the door)

Carly: Where are you going?

Spencer: Oh, I got called in for jury duty.

(At the court)

Judge: Okay, Mr. Shay, when the defendant comes in here-

Spencer: Guilty!

Judge: You haven't heard the case yet.

Spencer: Yeah, but he just looks like the kind of person who would be guilty.

Judge: You haven't seen him yet sir.

Spencer: I can just sense it.

Judge: Sir, I don't think you are right for this job.

Spencer: No, I can do it! I promise!

Judge: Alright then. Now today-

Spencer: Guilty!

Judge: That's it! You're out of here!

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Valentine's Day

I remember writing this... the whole rose idea is based on something that they do at my school. I feel like Carly is kind of out of character in this, so I apologize for that, but at least the last couple lines of the story kind of make up for it.

* * *

><p><strong>My iCarly Series<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Teacher: If there is someone special to you, then you can buy them a rose for only one dollar.

Carly: I can't believe Valentine's Day is only 4 days away.

Sam: Yeah.

Carly: Are you okay?

Sam: Well, it's just, you have Freddie to spend Valentine's Day with and sometimes, I wish I had someone that cared about me as much as he cares about you. I would never say that out loud though.

Carly: You just said that out loud.

Sam: Man, I've got to stop saying what I'm thinking.

Carly: Maybe someone will send you a rose. Speaking of roses, I hope Freddie will send me one.

Sam: You know he will.

(Valentine's Day)

Carly: (Runs to Sam) Sam! Today's ruined! Freddie didn't send me a rose and I haven't even seen him at all today!

Sam: Well, it's worse for me.

Carly: What happened?

Sam: I got a rose.

Carly: Why is that bad?

Sam: Because it doesn't say who it's from. What if Gibby sent it to me?

Carly: Probably not. He has a girlfriend.

Sam: Yeah, but there are still a lot of nubs it could be.

Carly: I'm going to go find Freddie.

(When Carly finds Freddie...)

Carly: Hey, happy Valentine's Day!

Freddie: You too!

Carly: Did you hear about Sam's secret admirer?

Freddie: Yeah.

Carly: I wonder who it is.

Freddie: Oh, it's me.

Carly: What? You like Sam?

Freddie: No! Gross! I did it as a prank.

Sam: (Overhears) What? Freddie, I am so going to kill you!

Freddie: Wow, you look pretty tdoay!

Sam: Nice try Fredward, but I will never forget what you did... Wait, what did you do?

(Later, Carly and Sam are walking upstairs to Carly's apartment.)

Carly: I still can't believe that Freddie didn't get me a rose. I'm not trying to be selfish, I just-

(They walk inside Carly's apartment to see Freddie standing there with a vase full of beautiful roses.)

Carly: (Smiles, runs up to Freddie, and hugs him) Wow, this is so amazing! Thank you, Freddie!

Freddie: Anything for you.

(Later...)

Carly: Sam, forget everything I said earlier, you know, about Freddie not getting me anything.

Sam: Okay, it's forgotten. Literally. I don't remember what you said.

Carly: Good. Because I didn't mean it.

Sam: Oh come on Carly. Now you're making me want to know what you said.

Carly: (laughs and rolls her eyes)

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Forbidden Love

So, here's the thing. In real life time, I made the episode where Carly and Freddie start dating (the episode "Officially Dating" to be exact) _before_ iSaved Your Life aired. But I made _this_ episode_ after_ iSaved Your Life aired. So even though Carly and Freddie technically started dating before iSaved Your Life, just pretend that when iSaved Your Life happened, Carly and Freddie were already dating, as opposed to what really happened.

* * *

><p><strong>My iCarly Series<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

(At Carly's apartment with Carly and Freddie...)

Carly: Freddie, can I give you a hair cut?

Freddie: Why? Is my hair too awesome for you to handle?

Carly: No. It's just I want to be a hair stylist when I grow up and I want to practice.

Freddie: Well okay, I guess.

Carly: You actually trust me to give you a haircut?

Freddie: Yeah, why wouldn't I?

Carly: Because I've never given anyone a haircut before.

Freddie: Oh come on, how bad could it be?

(30 minutes later...)

Freddie: What did you do to my hair? I can't show my face in public like this!

Carly: Don't worry, I can fix it, I just need to-

Freddie: No! No offense Carly, but there is no way you are giving me another haircut!

Carly: Okay then, I'll just uh... pay for you to get a haircut at my stylist.

Freddie: Okay. And then maybe we could go to the movies?

Carly: Sounds like a plan.

(Later at Carly's apartment; Sam is sitting on the couch, eating ham...)

Mrs. Benson: (Runs in) Sam Where's Freddie? He's late for his tick bath!

Sam: (Starts cracking up) He's on a date with Carly.

Mrs. Benson: What? My little Fredward is dating Carly?

Sam: Yeah...

Mrs. Benson: Where are they?

Sam: The movies, why?

Mrs. Benson: I have to go now.

Sam: Wait, you're not going to- (Mrs. Benson leaves) Eh, whatever.

(Mrs. Benson leaves... to eat pie. THEN she goes to the movies.)

Mrs. Benson: (Walks into supply closet) Fredward Benson! What are you doing here?

Manager: Uh, I think you are in the wrong place. This is the supply closet...

Mrs. Benson: Oh. (Goes into movie theater) Fredward Benson! What are you doing here?

Freddie: Mom! Why are you here?

Mrs. Benson: Because I was told you were going out with that freak.

Freddie: Who said I was going out with Sam? I'm going out with Carly.

Mrs. Benson: I forbid you to go out with Carly.

Some guy: Hey! We're trying to watch the movie here!

Mrs. Benson: Sorry, we won't be long. Freddie, say good-bye to Carly, we're going home!

(Later at Carly's apartment...)

Carly: (Calls Sam) Aw, man, my computer isn't working.

Sam: That's okay.

Carly: What do you mean, "That's okay"? Did you hear what I said?

Sam: Why don't you just use your boyfred's computer? Lol, see what I did? He's your boyfriend and his name is-

Carly: Yeah Sam, I get it. Actually, we're not dating anymore.

Sam: What did he do? He is so going to-

Carly: He didn't hurt me. His mom won't let us date anymore.

Sam: Oh. I'm sorry. Well, I have to go. See you tomorrow.

Carly: Okay, bye. (Hangs up)

(The next day at school...)

Mr. Howard: Sam, why don't you have your homework?

Sam: I have a very good explanation for that. I do not exist.

Mr. Howard: But you're sitting right in front of me.

Sam: Or am I...?

Mr. Howard: I never thought of that... Okay you're excused.

Sam: I can't believe that actually worked!

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Secrets and Roller Skating

Please don't feel the need to read these little... tidbits that I write at the top. I honestly do it mainly because the "share" button that appears at the top of each page kind of annoys me when it makes the title not in the middle of the page. It wouldn't be as lame if the disclaimer directly below it wasn't in the middle of the page either, but since it is, I have to blame my slight case of OCD for this one.

* * *

><p><strong>My iCarly Series<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Freddie: Hey Carly, what's up?

Carly: Freddie, you know exactly what's up.

Freddie: Yeah... I'm sorry my mom won't let us date. I don't know what will make her change her mind.

Carly: Hey, I have an idea.

Freddie: What is it?

Carly: Why don't we secretly date?

Freddie: I don't know, it's hard to get things by my mom.

Carly: Come on, what's the worst that can happen?

Freddie: I see your point. Then let's secretly date.

Carly: Hey do you want to go roller skating later?

Freddie: Sure.

Carly: Okay, I'll call Sam and-

Freddie: You're not inviting her, are you?

Carly: I was planning to-

Freddie: No! She'll make fun of me, because I've.. never gone roller skating before.

Carly: Come on, we don't want Same to feel left out now that we are dating. Besides, skating is easy.

Freddie: Okay, fine.

(At the skating rink...)

Sam: Hey guys, what's up?

Freddie: What? No name-calling today?

Sam: Well, I kind of figured that you guys are both going through enough right now, considering Mrs. Benson won't let you date anymore. (Walks away)

Carly: Should we tell Sam?

Sam: Tell Sam what?

Freddie: Nothing!

(Sam glares at him.)

Freddie: It was nothing! Please don't hurt me!

Sam: Whatever, I'm going to get me some bacon.

Carly: They don't sell bacon here.

Sam: We'll just see about that. (Leaves)

Freddie: Anyway, I don't think we should tell her. The more people we tell, the more likely my mom will find out.

Carly: Good point.

(Sam comes back with bacon.)

Carly: Where'd you get the bacon?

Sam: I stole it from some dude.

Carly: Unfortunately, I'm not surprised. Anyway, let's go skating.

(They start skating and Carly notices that Freddie is struggling.)

Carly: Freddie, do you need help?

Freddie: No, I got it.

Carly: You know, you don't have to act like you can do this to impress me. We're already dating.

Mrs. Benson: Say what?

Freddie: Mom! How do you always know where I am?

Mrs. Benson: Easy, I read the book "How to Know Where Your Son is Without Even Asking Him." I thought you said you were going to stop dating Carly.

Freddie: Why can't you just let me date her?

Mrs. Benson: Give me one reason I should let you.

Freddie: Because Carly is the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Mrs. Benson: I'm pretty sure you're over-exaggerating.

Freddie: And think about how happy I am when I'm dating Carly.

Mrs. Benson: Well, that_ is_ true. When I made you break up with her, all you did afterward was mope around. Okay, you guys can date. But I have my eye on you missy!

Carly: Yay!

Sam: (skates to where Carly and Freddie are) What's up with the cheering?

Carly: Freddie and I can date again!

Sam: That's great... but you're not going to start leaving me out, are you?

Carly: Of course not! We didn't leave you out to come here, now did we?

Sam: No... anyway, I'm hungry, I'm going to go get some ham.

Freddie: I thought you just ate bacon..

Sam: So? Eating makes me hungry.

Carly: But they don't sell ham here.

Sam: We'll just see about that.

**To Be Continued...**


	15. iSing

The beginning of this might be more enjoyable to you if you've played New Super Mario Bros Wii before. That game is actually pretty cool. In my opinion, it is a good game for everyone. It's not very difficult and I even have my dad obsessed with it. (He likes Mario Kart better though...)

This is the only chapter in a while that isn't just a bunch of random events. It actually has a plot, which makes me happy. So, I hope you enjoy it. :) Also, I'm sorry about the lame title ("iSing"). I just thought that since it is the most eligible out of all my chapters to be a real iCarly episode that it should have a title that a real iCarly episode would have (and I couldn't thing of a better title that wasn't too long.)

* * *

><p><strong>My iCarly Series<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

(Carly and Sam go upstairs to find Freddie playing New Super Mario Bros Wii.)

Carly: Hey Freddie! Do you want to go to the Groovy Smoothie later?

Sam: Sounds great, I've been craving a smoothie lately.

Carly: Uhh, actually, I meant just Freddie and I, as in a date.

Sam: Oh yeah, I forgot you were going out with that nub.

Freddie: Aww, sounds like someone is jealous.

Sam: Yeah right. Cows will learn to fly before I get jealous of you two.

Freddie: Anyway, yes Carly, I would love to.

Carly: Great! So what are you playing?

Freddie: New Super Mario Bros Wii. And it's literally impossible to beat.

Sam: You've beaten it five times...

Freddie: That doesn't mean it's not impossible.

Sam: Yeah, it kind of does.

Freddie: Okay, you know what Sam?

Sam: What Freddie?

Carly: You guys! Stop fighting! (They stop) Hey Freddie, why do you save so often?

Freddie: I like to be on the save side. (Starts laughing)

Sam: Wow Freddie, now I know why you're not a comedian.

Carly: Sam!

Sam: What? He started it.

Freddie: What? No I-

Carly: Guys! Anyway... Freddie, when do you want to go to the Groovy Smoothie?

Freddie: We should probably go soon.

(30 minutes later...) (Sam already left)

Carly: So, when do you want to go to the Groovy Smoothie?

Freddie: We should probably go soon.

Carly: That's what you said a half an hour ago.

Freddie: I did?

Carly: Yeah, I recorded it.

Freddie: (Gives her a funny look) You did?

Carly: (Laughs) No!

Freddie: Well okay then... Shall we go?

Carly: We shall.

(At the Groovie Smoothie...)

T-Bo: Wanna buy a flier?

Carly: What do you mean?

T-Bo: See, there's this singing competition next week and I'm selling fliers for it.

Freddie: You should enter that.

T-Bo: Well thanks, but-

Freddie: I meant Carly.

T-Bo: Well, fine then!

Carly: I don't know about that.

Freddie: Come on, you have a beautiful voice.

Carly: Well, I don't really want to pay for a flier, especially since they are on a stick, _T-Bo_.

T-Bo: Okay fine, I'll give you a 50% discount.

Carly: (Gives T-Bo a look)

T-Bo: 100%?

Carly: (Takes a flier) I think I _will_ enter.

Freddie: Cool.

(A few days later they are doing iCarly...)

Freddie: In 5, 4, 3, 2...

Carly: Hey, I'm Carly!

Sam: And I'm Sam.

Carly: And this is...

Sam: iCarly!

Carly: And now for a new segment on iCarly...

Sam: An interview with a prisoner!

Carly: Now, on screen, you'll see a real life prisoner.

Prisoner: Sup?

Sam: What's your name?

Prisoner: Jack.

Carly: And you like to steal stuff?

Jack: That's right.

Sam: Are you, by any chance, related to a guy named Socco?

Jack: Yeah, he's my nephew. How'd you know?

Carly: Never mind that. So, how do you feel about being a prisoner?

Jack: Well, it has it's ups and downs. First, I steal stuff. Then the police take away everything and lock me in jail. It balances itself out.

Sam: Can't argue with that logic.

Carly: Anyway... How do you feel about the people you rob from?

Jack: I don't get why they freak out all the time. I mean, just because I break in and steal a few hundred bucks doesn't mean they have to call the cops.

Sam: (Sarcastically) Yeah, people are strange like that.

Jack: Yeah! They could at least welcome me instead of look at me and scream!

Carly: Well, that's all the time we have for this show. Join us next time on-

Sam: Aren't you forgetting something?

Carly: Oh yeah. You guys know about the singing contest coming up, right? Well, I'm going to be performing in it.

Sam: So, it you want to see Carly kick some butt, then tune into channel 23 at 8PM on Tuesday. Be there.

(At the contest...)

(Sam and Freddie are sitting int he audience, watching the show.)

Sam: Shouldn't Carly be on by now?

Freddie: Yeah, she should.

(They go backstage to see what's up.)

Sam: (asks random lady) Have you seen Carly?

Lady: Who's Carly?

Freddie: Brunette hair, brown eyes, about this tall. (holds up hand to demonstrate)

Lady: Haven't seen her.

Gibby: (Walks up) Hey guys. You know that Carly is outside being kidnapped?

Freddie: And you didn't help her?

Gibby: I'm just a person!

Sam: Barely.

(They call the police and Spencer.)

(At the police station...)

Kidnapper: I was just helping my friend win the contest. I was going to bring her back at the end. Gosh, you don't have to put me in jail.

Spencer: Yeah, we do! You napped my kid!

Sam: (Gives him a weird look)

Spencer: What? That's not what kidnapping means?

Sam: (rolls her eyes)

Freddie: Carly, I'm so glad you're okay!

(At the singing competition...)

Host of the show: Okay, in result of one of our contestants being kidnapped, we are going to have a re-match to see who's the best singer. First up: Carly Shay!

(Everyone cheers, especially Sam, Freddie, Spencer and Gibby.)

(Carly comes out and starts singing.)

_Sparks fly, it's like electricity,_

_I might die when I forget how to breathe,_

_You get closer and there is nowhere in this world I'd rather be,_

_Time stops like everything around me is frozen,_

_And nothing matters but these few moments,_

_When you open my mind to things I've never seen,_

_'Cause when I'm kissin' you, my senses come alive,_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been tryin' to find,_

_Falls right into place, you're all that it takes,_

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissin' you,_

_When I'm kissin' you, it all starts makin' sense,_

_and all the questions I've been asking in my head,_

_Like are you the one, should I really trust,_

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin' you_

(Later, after the contestants have performed...)

Host: Okay, and the winner is... Carly Shay!

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Puppy Love

This is, by far, my longest chapter. In video time, it was eight minutes long! And halfway through typing it, my internet crashed (I was typing it into a draft on Gmail) and I had to go back and type the last part of it again. That may not seem like much, but _you_ try typing text that is on a video. You have to keep pausing, so that you can type each part! As an estimate, it ended up taking me at least seven hours to type my entire series. So, because of all the "grief" I went through to bring you this chapter in text form, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>My iCarly Series<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Carly: (Runs in) Hey Freddie! Look what I got! Skin-colored nail polish!

Freddie: Skin-colored nail polish?

Carly: Yeah, isn't it great?

Freddie: What's the point though? Nails are pretty close to the color of your skin as it is.

Carly: Just drink your smoothie!

(Sam walks in with a sad look on her face.)

Carly: Sam, look what I- (notices Sam's sad expression) Sam? What's wrong?

Sam: Well, you know how I really like Ben?

Carly: Yeah...

Sam: Well, I asked him out and he turned me down.

Carly: Oh Sam! I'm so sorry! Want to go see a movie or something to take your mind off of it?

Sam: Nah. I think I'm going to go home... eat some ham.

Carly: Well, if you need me, just call.

Sam: Okay. (Leaves)

Carly: I feel so bad for her. We have to do something to cheer her up.

Freddie: Why would I want to do that? She never does anything nice for me!

Carly: Come on, she just needs to find someone who likes her and is her type.

Freddie: I didn't know anyone _was_ Sam's type.

Carly: Freddie, that was mean.

Freddie: Do you even know what I put up with everyday from her?

Carly: Yes, I am aware, but you don't have to be mean back. You've never seen the other side of Sam.

Freddie: Whatever.

Carly: Oh hey, I forgot to tell you something. My cousin, Charles is coming tomorrow.

Freddie: Cool! Wait... is that cool? I don't know if you think that's cool.

Carly: Yeah Freddie, it's cool. He's our age and he's really smart and funny.

Freddie: Smart?

Carly: Not as smart as you.

Freddie: Good.

Carly: Freddie, you're so cukey.

(The next day... Carly, Sam and Freddie are all in the living room, watching TV.)

Spencer: (Walks in) Guess who's here?

Carly: You?

Spencer: No, not me.

Carly: Sure seems like you're here.

Spencer: Okay, you got me there. Anyway, who's also here is... (Steps aside)

Carly: Charles! (Runs up and hugs him) So good to see you!

Charles: You too!

Carly: Come meet my friends. Freddie, this is my cousin Charles and Charles, this is my boyfriend, Freddie.

Freddie: What's up?

Charles: Nice to meet you.

Carly: And this is my best friend in the whole world, Sam.

Charles: Nice to meet you as well, Sam.

Freddie: Not really.

Sam: (Just stares at Charles)

Carly: Sam, say something.

Sam: Uhhhh... Hello.

Charles: Hi.

Carly: So Charles, what's your school like back in Topeka, Kansas?

Spencer: Haha, Topeka. That's a funny word to say. Say it!

Carly: (in annoyed tone) Topeka...

Spencer: Well, it's not fun when you say it with that expression.

Carly: (Rolls eyes) Anyway, like I was saying, what is your school like?

Charles: It's okay. It's not nearly as cool as what you tell me about your school.

Carly: Yeah, well... you guys want to go get a smoothie?

Charles: Sure, that sounds fun.

Freddie: Of course.

Sam: Uh, Carly, can I talk to you?

Carly: Sure. Charles, hold on just a second. (Goes into the kitchen with Sam) What's wrong?

Sam: Nothing, it's just... Charles is so cool.

Carly: You like him?

Sam: Yeah.

Carly: You should ask him out.

Sam: No, I don't want to get rejected again.

Carly: Come on! He's really nice. I'm sure he'll say yes.

Sam: Okay, I will. (Goes back into living room) Hey Charles... I was wondering if you want to maybe go out with me?

Charles: Yeah, sure, that sounds cool.

Carly: Told you!

Sam: Okay. You were right. Anyway, let's go get some smoothies!

(A week later...)

Charles: Happy July 21st, 2010!

Sam: What's so special about today?

Charles: It would have been George Washington's 400th birthday.

Sam: Really?

Charles: No, I made it up.

Sam: You're so funny! Carly, isn't he so funny?

Carly: Yeah.

Charles: So, you guys want to do something tonight?

Carly: Actually, we have to do iCarly.

Charles: Oh, well I have to go.

Sam: Why?

Charles: Oh, uh... my parents are waiting for me... to do the... thing that needs to be done... in that place... bye!

Sam: I wonder what that was about.

Carly: Um… yeah.

Freddie: (Comes downstairs) Hey guys... where's Charles?

Sam: He had to do something.

Freddie: Oh, you know, it's cool that there's another guy in our group. Plus, we're pretty similar.

Sam: Yeah, except he's actually appealing and not a nub.

Freddie: Ah, but he doesn't get to go out with Carly. In fact, he's stuck with you.

Sam: Watch it Fredward. And besides, Carls is related to Charles, so they can't go out.

(The next day...)

Carly: I have to go with Spencer to take Charles to the airport. Sam, do you want to come?

Sam: Why is he going to the airport?

Carly: He has to go back to Topeka.

Sam: Is that why he had to leave yesterday? To pack?

Carly: Yeah.

Sam: So, he's leaving me?

Carly: Sam, what do you expect? He came here to visit and you two happened to start liking each other.

Sam: Well, I'm going to go talk to him.

(With Sam and Charles...)

Sam: So... you're leaving?

Charles: Yeah, I have to go home.

Sam: What about us?

Charles: I guess this is the end.

Sam: Why are you doing this to me?

Charles: Sam. This isn't my choice. Believe me, if I could stay, I would, but I have to get home.

Sam: Oh, well, I guess I'll just see you the next time you visit. Bye.

Charles: Bye Sam, I'm going to miss you.

Sam: You too.

(With Carly and Sam...)

Carly: Are you okay?

Sam: Yeah, I'm fine.

Carly: Are you sure.

Sam: Yeah. What are you? The girl of many questions?

Carly: Seriously Sam.

Sam: Seriously, I'm okay. Hanging out with my best friends and tormenting Freddie is what I do best... besides eating. I don't need a boyfriend to be complete.

Carly: Well, I'm glad.

**To Be Continued...**


	17. Concerts and Burger Queen

This is one of my favorite chapters in my story. My favorite part is when Sam is ordering the food. You'll see what I mean when you read it. Also, special guest star! :D Read to find out who it is!

* * *

><p><strong>My iCarly Series<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

(Carly and Sam are walking home from Glitter Gloss.)

Carly: I just think that people should spell check their comments before posting them on Splashface.

Sam: Yeah, Carly, no offence, but no one cares.

Carly: I care! And I _am_ offended!

(They walk inside Carly's apartment.)

Spencer: Hey girls, how was Glitter Gloss?

Carly: It was fun, but they ran out of my favorite gloss.

Spencer: Oh, sorry kiddo. By the way, Freddie called your phone earlier, but I let it go to voicemail.

Carly: Okay, thanks. (Calls Freddie)

Freddie: Hello?

Carly: Hey Freddie!

Freddie: Oh hi Carly. I called you earlier.

Carly: Yeah, I heard.

Freddie: If you heard the phone ringing, then why didn't you answer it?

Carly: I meant that Spencer told me that you called.

Freddie: Oh.

Carly: So, what's up?

Freddie: Oh nothing, just that I bought tickets for you, Sam and I to go see Cuddlefish on Friday.

Carly: You paid for all of us to see Cuddlefish? Freddie, that's so sweet!

Freddie: Well, actually Sam has to pay me back.

Carly: That's still really nice.

Freddie: It's worth it if you're happy.

Carly: Aww! Well anyway, I have to go. Talk to you later. (Hangs up) Oh my gosh! Sam, guess what?

Sam: There's a meat convention in town?

Carly: No! Freddie got us tickets to see Cuddlefish!

Sam: No way!

Carly: Yep. This Friday.

Sam: Cool!

Carly: Oh yeah, one more thing, you have to pay Freddie back for your ticket.

(On Friday, Carly, Sam and Freddie arrive at the concert...)

Sam: Okay, where's the ham?

Carly: Sam! We just got here! And what makes you think there'd be ham here?

(Sam glares at Freddie.)

Freddie: I was kidding!

Sam: (Sarcastically) Well great! I pay for my own ticket and I don't even get ham! (Starts whistling impatiently)

Freddie: Do you mind?

Sam: Do_ you_ mind?

Freddie: No, I don't mind.

Sam: You're supposed to say that you do mind.

Freddie: It does seem that way, doesn't it?

(After the concert...)

Sam: Okay, ham time!

Carly: Sam, we're having turkey for dinner, not ham.

Sam: Yeah... about that...

Carly: You ate the turkey, didn't you?

Sam: I was hungry!

Carly: Well, we can still have hamburgers.

Sam: Actually...

Carly: Sam!

Sam: It's not my fault your fridge is right in the open where anyone can get to it!

Carly: It's in the kitchen inside my apartment!

Sam: Exactly! Anyone can get to it!

Carly: Let's just go to Burger Queen. I'll call Spencer to tell him where we are.

(After Carly calls Spencer, they go to Burger Queen.)

Sam: (ordering) Can I get 3 double cheese burgers, 2 large fries, 3 medium sodas, a chocolate cheese cake, and a sundae?

Carly: Sam, you don't have to order for us.

Sam: I'm not. This is for me.

Carly: Okay then. We're going to go sit down. You know what we like.

Sam: Okay, I'll order for you.

(Carly and Freddie are sitting at a table, talking.)

Freddie: So Carly, there's this scary movie that I want to see. Would you want to go with me or would you be too scared?

Carly: Pft, I'm not scared of anything.

Sam: Hey guys.

Carly: Ahhh!

Freddie: I'm thinking a scary movie isn't the best idea for you.

Carly: Okay.

Freddie: Sam, you know I don't like Mountain Dew.

Sam: Your point being?

Freddie: Why'd you get me it?

Sam: To annoy you.

Freddie: Will you ever grow up?

Sam: Will you ever be less dorky?

Carly: Enough guys! Freddie, I'll go get you a coke.

Freddie: Thank you Carly.

(When Carly gets back...)

Freddie: (notices someone familiar walking by) Oh my gosh! You're Taylor Swift!

Taylor Swift: Yep. That's me. =)

Mrs. Benson: (Appears randomly) Aw, Snap, it's Taylor Swift.

Freddie: Mom, when did you get here?

Mrs. Benson: I've been here this whole time.

Freddie: We seriously have to talk about this whole spying-on-me thing.

Carly: Yeah, yeah, you can talk about that later, but oh my gosh, it's Taylor Swift!

Taylor Swift: Yeah, I'm just stopping in Seattle for my tour.

Carly: Awesome! Hey, do you ever watch our webshow, iCarly?

Taylor Swift: Yeah, I've seen iCarly. You guys are really funny.

Carly: You don't know how honored we are to hear that from you. Is there any chance you would guest star on iCarly? We'd love for you to be on there.

* * *

><p>Well, as you can see, I didn't write "to be continued..." on this chapter. I'm sorry, but I think I might end it here. I know it's not the best place to end it, but I really don't have any more ideas for my series. Okay, I <em>might<em> make a chapter where Taylor Swift appears on iCarly, but we'll see about that. Anyway, I totally prefer to write actual stories, rather than just dialogue and I'm pretty sure you guys like it more too. So that is why I am "retiring" from my series. Sorry about that.

**To all of you who have read my series from the beginning (or even started reading anytime after that):** thank you so much. Also, a special thank you to those of you who reviewed and/or commented on it when it was on Youtube. You guys write/wrote the nicest things about it and I can't thank you enough for all the support. You rock! :D


End file.
